One Piece Drabbles
by Lunar Runaway Hiri
Summary: This may include Mihawk, Shanks, Rayleigh, Marco, Luffy, Zoro, and others. There are OCs, I'm pretty sure there won't be lemons, but I'm rating it M, to be safe with language and induendos. First up is ShanksXOC
1. Shanks: a little boat, and a little love

So, it's three of midnight, and I've been inspired by my friend (whom has updated recently—you know who you are) to write some drabble yummy goodness.

…

…

Here goes.

(but first—One Piece is copyright Echiiro Oda, and all OCs belong to me, because I own you all. Song isn't mine either.)

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_

_**I disdain on glittering gold**_

_**Nothing can console me**_

_**But my jolly sailor bold.**_

I looked over at him, sitting there, smiling at me, acting as if we weren't stuck on a small boat in the middle of nowhere without a log pose of any sort with no food or water—other than seawater—anywhere in sight.

"Why so glum, Love?"

"Why so happy, Bastard?" I snapped. His mouth almost contorted into an unnatural shape for the jolly red-head. Almost.

" 's a bit harsh don't ya think?" Still carefree.

"No." he pouted, reaching out to pull at my heartstrings.

"Come on, it's not like we're out here because of me, Erin."

I sputtered, "Y-Yes it is!" I was now standing, a very stupid thing to do in this dingy. "If it hadn't been for your stupidity, we wouldn't be out here right now! We'd be on the ship, with food and water, and a compass!"

"Come now, Love, you know we don't use compasses on the Grand Line." He was still calm, still smiling—that aggravating smile that was always on his face, like a blood-sucking leech, except it leeched from me instead of him.

I was repulsively frustrated with him by now. "Why are you—so _you_ right now!" He chuckled, and stood, throwing the dingy horribly off balance.

He tossed his arm lazily around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You seem angry right now."

I pulled back from him with a blank look. "Seem?"

And he laughed. His smile was cheery and toothy, shining like the glitters brought back from voyages (and he didn't have any fillings, so don't even). His smile and his arm were persuasive enough to get me to calm down and deal with it, but his face calmed down and he looked me straight in the eye.

I knew what was coming, he always wore that expression, just before…

And our lips met in a soothing, smooth, enchanting kiss, moving against each other.

You know, sometimes I don't give him enough credit.

And sometimes I give him too much.

For instance, his first instinct when kissing me, is to put me against a wall. You'd think that since we're in the middle of the ocean, on a small, unstable dingy, he would know better than to try.

Sometimes, I really just give him way too much credit.

"Shanks!" I was angry again. And soaking wet.

Of course, so was he, so I guess that's better.

But, like always, he was still laughing.

And being the contagious laugh that it is, I couldn't help myself.

Sorry if I wrote you out of character Erin!

Hope you like it.


	2. Zoro: trust, anger, and an annoying cook

OKAY! So, it's highly unusual for me to be updating ANYTHING so soon, but since Nami reviewed (and thanks to Nami, LuffyxRuby, and ..awsum for your reviews!) and took my review virginity, I am going to write her a Zoro fic. Like she not-so-subtly requested.

And for the sake of sanity, I'm calling you Naomi, Kay Nami? Cuz you would know who you are, but everyone else would be all 'GAH ZONA FIC! Hgnahbnksjgnlamkpoa'lo[ao-'4t,'kodjbndbn***********'

BOOM.

And we don't want that.

DISCLAIMER! I still own all of you—you know who you are! But One Piece and everything One Piece related belongs to Echiiro Oda, the godliest god among men. /nods The song isn't mine either. It's Natasha Beddingfield's.

_**That original feeling never went away**_

_**That's why I'm standing here today**_

_**So many ups and downs**_

_**And nothing has changed**_

_**But you know I'm here to stay**_

_**So put your arms around me**_

The first time they met.

To her, it was fireworks. (little did she know that there were actually fireworks going off at that moment, but she doesn't need to know)

To him, it was an unsettling feeling in his stomach that he didn't trust.

He didn't trust the feeling, thus he didn't trust her. He often stayed as far away from her as possible. Every time he saw her in town, it was around another bend or into some store. (he once wandered into a strip club this way).

But then his rubber idiot of a captain invited the girl to join the crew, and she accepted.

He stayed to the farthest side of the ship from her, though gradually he became her friend, and that's where the relationship really started.

Boom! Bang! The fireworks in Naomi's stomach set off again as Zoro came to sit next to her.

It wasn't like he was doing anything though; he just promptly 'fell asleep'.

She saw through it, she always could.

"Hey, Zoro?"

No reply.

"Zoooro~?"

A sleepy grunt.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zo—"

"What the hell do you want woman!"

"Well, jeez. Go back to sleep if you're going to have that attitude."

"Then why'd you wake me up in the first place?"

"No reason."

A exaggerated sigh.

A slight snore.

Yup, this time he was really asleep.

"I guess he wouldn't mind…" Naomi whispered to herself.

She gently lay her head down on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him, still having fireworks explode in her stomach. She quickly drifted off to sleep, but slow enough to feel the strong, muscled arm drape over her and pull her closer.

It was times like these that she loved.

"MARIMO! What do you think you're doing to Naomi-chwan!"

Too bad they never last.

.

Yes~~

Drabble number two is finished!

OKAY EVERYONE THAT READS THIS!

I am going to be taking requests. I will try my best. Give me the following:

Name of the oc

Name of the character you want your oc with (I can try love triangles, but I make no promises)

An emotion you want the drabble based off of. I will find a song that fits it for the introduction lyrics

Only one at a time please


	3. Law and Zoro: hot mess

Thanks Nami, Kurayami Angel, Ting, im lazy, and LotusBlossomz2061 for commenting!

First off: Ting. What the exclamation point is your comment supposed to mean?

Erin: I actually had to think "who is im lazy?" and then I laughed at myself. I can't even.

Nami: THIS IS IT.

Kurayami Angel: On deck

LotusBlossomz2061: YOU'RE IN A HOLE. *hoping you know what I mean and don't get FLAMERAGE*

Okay, so Nami. I've never written yaoi, so I'll experiment with that when it's not 1:22 in the morning.

Here's your LawxNaomixZoro. (though I've never done a triangle either… so… don't get your hopes up)

There was Law, and there was Zoro.

There was a sadistic doctor that liked to play with knives, and there was a clueless swordsman that liked to play with knives. (which probably just means I like the shiny things… but…)

There was the one that could very easily put a rag of chloroform to my face if I didn't obey, and there was the one who would drag me (literally) along wherever he went whether or not I wanted to (and then get us lost).

Both of them hot as hell.

Why is life cruel?

"Naomi! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!"

"Neee… You probably just got lost didn't you?" I could see the don't-accuse-me-like-that-of-that-woman on the green-heads face…

_! _

_I wonder what would happen if Zoro and Shanks somehow had a kid! _

_NO! bad yaoi!_

_But still… Christmas tree-head~_

"Naomi. You know I don't like it when you run off like that without permission." Law walked up the street snapping me out of my yaoi flavored daydreams. Then he spotted Zoro. "Oh." He gave me the evil eyes. "So you were with him."

"N-no! Nothing like that! He just showed up! Please don't hurt me~"

"What's wrong with it if she's with me, eh!" There it goes. The first shot of the war.

_Woe is me… woe is me…_

_Two hot guys, and they're fighting over me…_

_And most girls think this is a wonderful thing. As long as you never have to experience it, it is._

Suddenly I realized that I was being watched. By the entire town.

_Oh shit. _

Why…

Zoro and Law had fought their way through the entire town. Destroying everything in the process and shouting things that very clearly described me.

The townspeople weren't very happy, needless to say.

… Why is life…

Now the marines were showing up and both Law and Zoro ran my way, grabbed a hand, and took off to the docks.

My feet were flapping in the wind as they ran.

"It's my turn with Naomi!" Shouted Zoro. "Let go!"

"No way! You had a double turn last time!"

"Why you…!"

… Why is life cruel?


	4. Lucci: awkward assassins and damn owls

Thanks to… nobody, cuz I'm writing this right after I updated…

Anyway.

Kurayami Angel: IT IS TIME. (and I am apologizing in advance, for everyone views characters differently, if I don't make it the way you want I will try again, just give me a holler) Also, a Luccixoc won't be strange for me, I was obsessed with the guy from the moment he entered the series to… like a month after luffy beat the shit out of him… so yeah…

Lotusblossomz2061: You're on deck now. YAY PROMOTIONS!

?: com'on people! We need a grave digger here! (haha get it? 'in the hole'?... Well at least I'm not asking ya to be in the coffin.)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I will never own any of the characters. Ever. I hate writing disclaimers, and I'm not sure if I wrote one the last chapter, so, this covers both chapters. I do however own my friends. I don't own Ruki. Ruki belongs to Kurayami Angel.

"Ruki! Chapapa!" Fukuro swung down from out of nowhere smack in front of me. "Ruki, Lucci says he wants you in his be—office… yeah, chapapa… office." Suddenly Fukuro seemed to think twice about saying something.

That's the thing that made me worry.

Yeah, Lucci was… interesting. I mean, I don't really know the guy—he doesn't talk much. He's powerful—dangerous—not to mention a trained-to-kill-since-he-was-up-to-my-hip assassin.

Come to think of it, I've seen him glancing at me before.

I felt my stomach drop as Fukuro left—he wasn't accompanying me this time?

I trudged into Lucci's office, quietly closing the door.

And there was Lucci. Pattori was nowhere in sight.

And he just stood there. Looking at me, as if he was waiting for me to talk.

And I stood there, looking at him expectantly.

And we stood there for what I swear could've been half an hour.

I thought I had heard awkward silences before. I was wrong.

"Uh… Fukuro said you wanted me in your office…?" I trailed off. I could've sworn that his eyebrow twitched up for a second.

Suddenly he was a foot in front of me—must be personal space issues or something.

"Close your eyes and stand completely still." His tone was absolute. It was an order.

Needless to say I was pretty damn sure that I was going to be killed.

Next thing I knew there was a hand, warm but rough gliding across my cheek and resting on the back of my neck. It was odd, but there were probably thirty completely different ways that he knew how to kill me from this position.

Strange, I can almost feel his aura. It seems… uncomfortable, uneasy… awkward.

Awkward was the only word I could think of when I felt his lips on mine. He seemed awkward. I felt awkward. The situation was _awkward._

But I liked it.

And immediately after I started kissing back, he pulled away, turned around, and started walking back to his desk.

"If it matters to you, I didn't tell Fukuro to send you here. In fact, I haven't spoken to Fukuro since last week. He must have overheard me talking to myself. And I didn't say 'office'."

I could hear the smirk in his voice as I put two and two together.

And I'm pretty damn sure my face was the reddest thing in the room.


	5. Ace: Fire, Water, and Pompadours

… Nope, I'm definitely not dead.

LotusBlossomz2061: … I'M SO SORRY! GOD. I kept saying I'll do it later, I'll do it later, but it's been months! D: On a happier note, here it is! (since I kept you waiting so long, just tell me if it isn't to your liking and I'll right a new one.)

Gucci Sunglasses 8D: You be on deck. And yes Mihawk definitely needs more love. BTW, what you asked for seems like a bit much to put into one one shot… but I think I've figured it out… I think.

Kya-Healing Every Day: You be my grave-digger cuz you IN DA HOLE. And I'm gonna use young Shanks, kay?

Others in waiting:VicEveSamAlex, TheEnchantingNinjaPenguin

AS OF THIS MOMENT EVERYTHING RELATED TO ONE PIECE IN THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED.

She loved the sea—the ocean—the _water_. She loved everything about it. The way it felt, the way it was filled with life, the way that it could go from raging to smooth as glass in two seconds flat.

It was one of those times—when she stared out at the sea from the deck of the Moby Dick, smiling, lost in thought—when she suddenly found herself falling.

And landing.

Face first into the deck.

She investigated the cause and found that the reason she tripped was the second commander—Ace.

He fell asleep. In the middle of the deck. AGAIN.

And, yes, he was still asleep.

His nose-bubble popped and he focused on Victoria.

He focused on the very… _suggestive_… position they happened to be in.

"You know, Ria, if you wanted to play, you coulda woke me up."

"Three things, Ace: one, Stop calling me that! Two, NO ONE can wake you up. And three, I really don't need to wake you up to _play_ with you… that's how I usually do things anyway." She was teasing him, but that fact seemed to go right over his head.

He seemed completely sincere when he said, "So that's why I always have dreams of us doing things…"

"Ace! I was joking!"

"Oh… I wasn't." His bluntness made her blush.

They'd been dating pretty much since Ace joined the whitebeard pirates.

He laughed, "You're so cute when you blush, Ria." He kissed her cheek to emphasize his words.

"Stop calling me that!" He tugged the backs of her knees to sit up and bring her closer. That's when she realized their suggestive position—straddling him.

She put her hands on his chest to push him away and looked nervously around. It seemed like the crew was gathered on the forward deck—they were alone.

"But it fits you!" She looked offended.

"Oh? And may I ask why?"

"Sure. You've got a nice ass." There's his bluntness. The fact that he said it with a blank face made it worse.

"Ace! Th—" His mouth gently pressed against hers in a sweet kiss.

So of course that's Thatch's cue. They heard a cat call.

Victoria jumped and Ace glared.

"I thought Vicky was too shy to do _things_ in public?" Thatch taunted in almost a question.

Suddenly Victoria was alone—Ace ran, raging, at Thatch, and they both disappeared over the rail between the upper and lower decks.

She started to ponder again. She liked the ocean and the waves and the water, "but," she thought, "fire isn't so bad either. It's comforting and warm. Strong and unyielding. Easy to poke fun at and always willing to poke back. Compassionate…" she touched her lips. "and oddly protective…"

Marco appeared next to her.

"I saw the whole thing," he teased with a smirk. "You two are cute together." She would've said he was cooing like a bird, but he had to run off to separate Ace and Thatch before they killed each other.

She was blushing like mad and still on the floor.

Yup, she liked water, but it had nothing on fire.

Especially _her_ fire.

Ria means rear.


End file.
